The Wonder Years
by DailyTweakedOut
Summary: Naomi and Emily 12 years later. Let's see where it goes. This is my first fic, so I'm a bit nervous about posting it. I can't promise that I'll update all day or anything, but I will as much as possible. Opinions are welcome. let me know if I should keep writing it.
1. Chapter 1

I was waiting for James and Katie outside the coffee shop by my, our flat. We were having our weekly family meeting before the annual Sunday dinner at the Fitch home. I've been with Naomi for almost 12 years and she has made it to every possible one she can. She and Jenna have grown on each other over the years. But this particular Sunday she is in Trowbridge covering a story about a political rally dealing with some type of injustice or other. That's my Naoms for you, always getting involved. She's been gone for three days and she's not due back for another four so Katie has been staying with me until she get's back. It's a little weird, living with Katie again even if it is only for a week. Anyways, we're meeting up for coffee to catch up with each other before we have to deal with our parents. I haven't told anyone about the pregnancy yet, not even Naomi. It's not like we haven't been trying or anything I just want to wait until she gets back and surprise her. I'm pulled back to planet Earth by my phone buzzing wildly in my pocket. The caller I.D. reads Naomi and I answer almost immediately.

"_**Hello love of my life"**_

"_Hi baby girl"_

"_**Are you at dinner yet? I really wish I could be there today"**_

"_No not yet, I'm with Katie and James, we're on our way now. I wish you could too."_

"_**Well I just called to say I love and miss you. I might be home sooner than I thought."**_

"_I love and miss you too babe, how soon?"_

Suddenly my phone was taken away from my face and replaced with a loving kiss from Naomi. She said "Now." I was so surprised that it took me a moment to say anything. Suddenly Katie says "Well don't just sit there like a stupid lezza! Answer her!" I looked at her with the most loving look in my eyes and all I could say was "I love you, but can we talk for a minute. I have something to tell you." I almost couldn't contain my excitement but then I saw the fear in her eyes I gave her a reassuring kiss and led her to the loo.

"Is everything okay Ems?" she asked worriedly. "Everything is more than fine babe. But you might want to sit down for this one."

She quickly took a seat on one of the sinks and I grinned form ear to ear when the two words came out of my mouth like word vomit.

"I'm pregnant."

She looked at me with disbelief. After a moment she jumped into my arms, careful of my stomach and asked a slew of questions.

"when did you find out?!"

"Four days ago.."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you when you got home."

"How far are we?"

"12 weeks, today actually."

"That's amazing babe!" I don't think I've ever seen a smile bigger than she was wearing. Soon enough all the questions were answered and we were walking to the Fitch home for Sunday dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday sinner went as usual, and even though Naomi only just found out about the baby, we decided to keep it our little secret just a bit longer. We still had a million thing to discuss before we could tell anyone else. Katie decided to stay for another few days, since Effy wasn't in town either. Sometimes I think that they'd be perfect together. Not just as flat mates, but together as well. Naomi tends to disagree, but I can see right through them both.

It's now Wednesday and Naomi and I are on out way to the doctors to check that everything Is going smoothly. Naomi and I both had eggs extracted and put inside me, so we don't know who's egg took. We don't need to know whose baby it is because that will not change the amount of love we have for it. As we were walking into the exam room, Naomi suddenly turned extremely pale.

"what's wrong Naoms?"

"I just realized, that if your eggs took, we could be having twins."

"Yeah, we always knew that was a possibility. So why did you look so frightened?""Because the thought of THREE of you in my life would probably make my heart stop.""Naoms, You know I love you right?""With every fiber of my being babe."

A few moments later the doctor came on and began the ultrasound.

"Mrs. Campbell, would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

I looked at Naomi and I saw tears swelling in her eyes, and before I could answer she said "Of course we would, are you mental?" All of a sudden, I hear the doctor laugh and the heartbeat of out baby is playing rhythmically on the monitor.

"Um, Mrs. Campbell. I have a question."

I nervously answer "Yes?"

"Are you a twin by chance?"

"Yes, she is. Is - are we -""Yes, you're having twins."

Naomi fainted right there on the spot. I didn't think she was serious about me having twins, but the world works in mysterious ways.

After she regained consciousness she asked the doctor to double check about 10 times, and when it was for sure, she kissed all over my face and all she could say was "Thank you" and "I love you". I couldn't believe we were having a baby, let alone twins!


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 2 months since we found out about the twins and when we told Gina she was more than ecstatic. She starting crying and hugged us both like it was her last chance. Kieran was surprisingly thrilled as well. About a week ago he showed up at our new house with 2 hand built cradles that were meant to be painted appropriately when we found out the genders. Katie and James were the next to know and Katie was more than happy to plan the baby shower, which Naomi declined at first, but I talked her into it. James was just happy to be an uncle. He couldn't stop staring at my stomach.

We told Effy, Cook, Panda, Thomas, JJ, and Freds at Uncle Keith's about 2 weeks after we found out and there were booming roars from Cook, Freddie, JJ and Thomas. Effy congratulated us, but being all knowing there was something cryptic in her voice, like she had known before we did. It was a bit frightening to say the least. When we finally got Panda to let go of Naomi and I she Squealed and said "I'm finally going to be an auntie, isn't that great Thommo!" Nevertheless, the night was short lived as I got extremely exhausted much easier. Naomi and I went home to prepare to tell the my parents the next day.

At first we only told them I was pregnant, once they got over that initial shock we dropped the bomb.

"Oh mum," I said "I may have forgotten to mention that it's twins."

The sound my parents both made was one of utter glee and amazement. My dad walked over to me and said "Oh Emsy, my little girl. You're all grown up now and your mother and I are so proud of you and Naomi." When he started crying I just hugged hi until he was content.

Today though, we are going in for another ultrasound and we're supposed to find out the babies genders. Naomi has been a right mess all morning checking and double checking that we had everything because afterwards we were traveling to Liverpool with Katie and Effy to have a bit of fun before I have the twins.

When we finally arrived at the doctors office there was almost no wait time and we were in the exam room almost immediately. The doctor entered not long after we did and started the ultrasound as normal.

About five minutes in he looked at both of us and said "Would you like to know the genders?"

I nodded and Naomi smiled. "Well it looks like baby A is a boy and baby B seems to be another boy."

Naomi looked at me and just smiled, tears waiting to fall freely. We were having twin boys, and I couldn't be happier. "Ems, we're having boys. Two little boys. They're already perfect to me. I don't know what is going to happen to me when they're born." Naomi said, looking at me with eager and enthusiastic eyes.

I looked at her and said "Me either Naoms, but I can't wait."


	4. Chapter 4

It's week 32 of my pregnancy and we've gotten so many things done. First off, we painted those cradles with the boys names on them. One of them is red and the other is green, because Naomi feels like we shouldn't stereotype genders and colors. I completely agree with her though, god knows I know how much trouble that caused me. Katie and Naomi are painting the nursery and won't let me in the house because of the paint fumes. I know that they just want to surprise me because I wasn't allowed to help plan anything. The baby shower was a week ago and we got more than we needed, plenty of nappies and clothes and general baby stuff we needed. My mum and dad went all out though. They bought things satin blankies and gold plaques to hang above their beds when they get older. Katie got them some stuffed animals and of course matching animal print footies. Gina's gift was a bit more practical though. She got them 2 scrap books that she said she'd been making since Naomi and I started dating in college. I cried like a baby, hormones. They had pictures of us up until a few days before the shower and then the rest was up to us to fill with family photos and memories to give them one day.

The gang all went in on car seats and 10 large boxes of nappies. It's only a short while before I have them, and I couldn't be happier. Naomi says I look like a mama bear because I'm so little with a big belly. I thought she was going to pass out when Cook offered to baby sit. It's not that he hasn't grown up because he has, just not much.

I've been with Gina for over three and a half hours shopping for more baby stuff when Katie calls.

"Hello?"

"**Hey, bitch."**

"Hi Katie, are you done with the nursery yet?"

"**Just about, where are you?"**

"With Gina shopping, why?"

"**No reason, can I speak to her please?"**

I handed Gina the phone and after a series of "okays" "mmhms" "alrights" and head nods later she hands me my phone and says **"Are you ready to go home darling? I think Naomi and Katie need a bit of help." **

A half an hour later I'm walking into my house with Gina carrying bags upon bags of clothes. Naomi greets me with a soft kiss and an 'I missed you' I replied with the same.

"Where's Katie?" I asked.

"**Um, well, she's sort of locked in the nursery."**

"Why is my sister locked in the nursery?"

"**The door handle fell off."**

"Fucks sake. KATIE! I'm coming to get you out."

About ten minutes later and 2 broken knives I've gotten the door fixed and made a mental note to buy a new knob before the babies arrive. After I get the door open Katie insists I go downstairs until everything is finished. I do as I'm told and make a snack while I'm waiting. I must have fallen asleep because I'm softly being woken by Gina telling me that I can take a look my the nursery now.

When I walked in my jaw dropped. There were swirls of reds, browns, purples, and splashes of green. It was amazing, more than what I would have done.

"This must have taken you ages guys!"

"**Do you like it?"** Naomi asked shyly.

"I love it baby. Thank you, and you too Katie. It look absolutely stunning."_"Anything for my little nephews" _She said smiling and rubbing my stomach.

Naomi and I have decided hat we were keeping the names a secret until after the boys are born. There was a bit of a dispute on them at first, but we reached a compromise and we're both ecstatic about the names.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Today Naomi had to go to London to cover a protest so she had Katie stay with me. I don't understand why though, I'm not due for over a month and I'm perfectly okay to take care of myself for one or two days while she's gone. But Katie has convinced me to go shopping with her even though I just wanted to sleep.

"Come on Ems, you and I haven't been shopping together in forever. Please?"**"Katie. I'm tired, my feet are swollen, I have to pee every 5 minutes, and I'm a moody cow. I don't really want o to shop today."**"Well I can't leave you here alone and I'm going shopping so I don't really care. Get some shoes and proper clothes on. I'll be in the car in 15 minutes."

"**Fine Kaite, but you're gonna pay for this."**

"15 minutes!"

Somehow I ended up sitting alone in a waiting room while Katie tried on clothes when my phone beeped with a text from Effy.

"_Hey, want to meet up? I know Katie is probably driving you mad. Eff."_

"**Yeah, meet me at my house in about a half an hour? Em."**

"_Sounds good. Eff."_

Effy was already waiting at my house when Katie and I got back. When Effy finally convinced Katie I'd be in safe hands we were off. Effy drove for what seemed like days, but about an hour or so later we were in London. I was really confused as to why we were driving up to a little restaurant that looked closed.

"Eff, why are we here?"**"You'll see in a moment."**

About five minutes later she handed me a blindfold and told me to put it on. I reluctantly did as I was told. When I took the blindfold off I was inside the little restaurant. It was decorated with candles, flowers, and rose petals made a path. When I turned to ask Effy what was going on she was gone. I followed the rose petals all around the restaurant and they led me to a little table that had a note on it.

_Kitchen. _That's all it said.

When I walked into the kitchen Naomi was humming a song that I recognized and cooking something that smelled delicious. I coughed and she jumped about 10 feet in the air. She smiled when she realized it was me and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek and said "You look stunning".

"_What's this all about Naoms?"_

"**Well I rented out this restaurant and decided that I wanted to have dinner with you. You know what today is, don't you?"**

"_How could I forget? Happy anniversary darling."_**"I'm sorry I hadn't called today, but I would have given away the whole surprise if I had."**

"_It's lovely. But can you finish up the food? I'm starving."_

"**Anything for my little mama bear."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. This is my first Authors Note. Thanks to everyone that's read this story so far! I'm not sure how long it's going to be or if anyone really likes it. But I'll keep writing. Leave me some opinions and stuff please? I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing. Thank you! **

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything except a pack of smokes and cereal.**

Emily was still sleeping when I woke up to my phone buzzing incessantly. I look at the caller id and it reads Cook.

"Fucks sake Cook, it's only gone half seven, what is it?"

"**Window Naomikins." **

"Meet me in the kitchen."

Five minutes later I was walking down the stairs to see what the fuck Cook was on about when I heard Katie and Effy talking too. I walked into the kitchen to see everyone in party clothes. When everyone noticed me they looked like I had stepped on a landmine.

"What is it then?" I said.

"Jeremy is back in town." Katie said, looking frazzled.

Complete shock and disbelief took over my face. I had a restraining order no Jeremy. He had sexually assaulted me at a club about ten years ago and when the gang found out they decided a restraining order was best. Cook wanted to kill him and Freddie was already on the hunt. I hadn't told Emily until after everything was sorted and she was royally pissed. We didn't speak for three days. When we finally spoke again she asked me why I hadn't told her and I didn't know how to respond so we dropped it.

"Wh- How do you know?"

"We were walking home from the club last night and we took your street since it was quickest and we saw him lurking outside." Effy replied.

'When he saw Cook he ran for his life and we waited outside the house making sure he didn't come back." Katie interjected.

"What do we do? Should I tell Ems?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, and we all feel it would be safer if we took turns staying here to keep an eye out in case he tries anything funny." Katie said.

"Alright, yeah. That should be okay. Everyone go take showers and I'll put the kettle on. Try not to wake Ems though, yeah?""Sure thing Naomio."

About an hour later everyone was showered and eating breakfast when Emily finally came downstairs. She was surprised to see everyone there. That look soon turned into fear because it wasn't normal for everyone to be here at this hour looking so fresh.

"Good morning everyone. What's going on here?" Emily said, looking at me questioningly.

"Emilio! Morning babes."

"Morning Emsy." Katie said looking at me knowingly.

"We all need to speak." was all Effy said.

"Alright, out with it then." Emily replied, nervously.

"Eat something first." I replied.

After everyone had a full stomach and a much needed laugh we got down to business. Cook, Effy, Katie, and I explained what happened and Emily looked furious. She looked as if she wanted to punch the light out of a puppy.

"Why the FUCK didn't anyone wake me?" Emily hissed.

"Because we've already worked everything out. If he comes round again we'll call the police. No worries babe." Katie said, cheerily.

"Ems, we have to go. You have another appointment anyways. Cook is going to tag along and Katie and Eff are going to stay here and keep an eye on the house."

"Alright, fine." Emily huffed.

"Get a move on then, I have an appointment for 4:30." Katie yelled up the stairs.

About two hours later we were making our way back to the house. When we turned the corner we noticed a police car outside the front and an exasperated looking Katie. The next thing came as a giant shock to everyone. Effy was curled into a ball in the front lawn and there was an ambulance with a man handcuffed to the bed. I told Cook to take Emily to Gina's. She reluctantly agreed and they were gone.

"What's going on Katie?" I asked worriedly.

"That fucking minger tried to break in while Effy was in the loo. She came walking out and he was walking out of the nursery. She beat the shit out of him and when I heard the commotion I ran upstairs and called 911!"

"Are you both okay?""Yeah, Eff is just a bit frazzled is all."

I turned to the cop and said. "I want him in jail. Now. I have a restraining order on him and he tried to break into my home."

He replied. "I know about the restraining order and he is also being charged with breaking and entering. He may be released until his court date if he makes bail and if that's the case there isn't much we can do.""What about a patrol car watching over my house if he gets bail? My wife is pregnant for fucks sake!"

"We may be able to arrange that, ma'am.""Thank you officer. Come on Katie, grab Eff. We're going to Gina's to get Emily and Cook."

The drive home was filled with tension. After we got to Gina's everything was explained and it was agreed that we stay at Effy and Katie's for the night. Cook was going to stay at our house in case anything happened.

Soon enough we were at Katie's flat making up the spare bed when Emily finally spoke.

"I love you Naoms. Please don't ever leave me. Please."

"I love you more than life itself Ems. I could never leave you, or my babies. You three are my world. Promise me you'll never think I'm going to leave.""I promise."And with that we were falling into bed. A deep slumber upon us both.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, it's me again :D Here's the next installment of The Wonder Years and I noticed a few grammatical errors in previous chapters and I apologize. I'm trying to get everything I have in my head out before I forget. Emily should be having the twins soon. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing but a pack of smokes.**

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

It's been two weeks since the Jeremy incident and everything is going swimmingly. Emily's pregnancy is nearing the end and she's restless anymore.

"I just want them here already!"

"**I know darling, soon enough our beautiful family will be together."**

"I just hope it's soon."

We still haven't told anyone else the names. It's rather fun watching Katie try and pry the information out of Emily. My little mama bear hasn't budged though. We're in week 35 and she's still growing like a weed. We have our last ultrasound in two weeks but the doctor says Emily is already dilated. Everyone is coming round today to have a bit of a cookout seeing that it's nearly the fourth of July. I didn't think Emily would want to have everyone over but she was adamant about it.

"We need to have a bit of fun. It's the last holiday before we are parents Naoms!"

Everyone agreed that there will only be a bit of drinking, because we all have to work that Monday.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Naomi is drunk. She's pissing gone actually. It's rather fun though. I've noticed Effy and Katie sending each other odd looks throughout the evening. Along with Naomi everyone but JJ and I are drunk. Me for obvious reasons and JJ because it will mess with his medication.

"Hey Jay, how ya holing up?"**"Rather well actually. It's quite funny watching everyone make fools of themselves."**"Yeah it is. I think everyone should stay round here tonight though. No one can drive and it's getting rather late. Would you mind telling them for me? And while you're at it can you tell Naoms that I'm headed to bed. I'm rather tired."**"Sure thing Emily. Goodnight, sleep well."**

And with a warm smile, I headed up the stairs into our bedroom only to find someone I never thought I'd see sobbing on my bed.

"Effy? Are you okay?"

"**Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to-"**

I didn't let her finish. I just hugged her until she spoke again.

"I need her Emily. More than I've ever needed anyone before in my life."_"Who are you walking about Eff?"_"Fucks sake." She said drawing in a large breath. "Katie" She said it so quietly that it was barely a whisper.

"_Well she is your best friend, it's rather understan-"_

"FUCKS SAKE EMILY. I _**LOVE **_HER. I WANT TO BE WITH HER."

"_oh"_ Was all I said. We sat in silence for a while before I broke the tension. "Does she know?"

"**Of course not. But I found her clutching a picture of us a week ago sobbing. I don't know what to do."**

"Be brave."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi y'all! It's New Years Eve! I figured that I would write and post this chapter today since I don't have any plans til six. Maybe I'll get a few more done. Leave me something so I know how I'm doing. Thank you :D**

**I own nothing but a pack of smokes.**

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

After the fiasco that turned out to be the fourth of July I woke up feeling like shit. There were two tablets and a glass of water next to me in the lawn chair. Everyone else was asleep except Cook when I went to shower. He looked like he hadn't been to bed yet.

"What's up Cookie?"

"**Everyone went to sleep on me Naomikins!"**

"Why the fuck was I in the lawn chair?"

"**We tried to wake you but you kept saying 'I'm in bed you twat' so we let you sleep it off outside"**

"Fucks sake. Where's Emily?"

"**She left with Effy about an hour ago, said she'd be back soon."**

I called Emily but there was no answer so I called Effy. After about three rings there was a muffled answer. Then I heard her screaming "Stay awake Emily!" I panicked. When she realized I was on the line she told me that Emily's water broke but there were complications and to get to the hospital immediately. I woke everyone up and Katie drove like a madman all the way there.

We arrived about fifteen minutes later and I ran into the reception desk.

"Emily Campbell, she was brought here by Elizabeth Stonem. She's pregnant."

"_I can't release that information ma'am."_

"She's my fucking wife, tell me where she is!"

A few moments later I was told she was being taken in for an emergency c- section. I rushed off to her room to fine them about to wheel her away. They told me to scrub up and follow them. I did as I was told.

"What's going on Emily?" I asked worriedly.

"**The boys wanted to meet us today Naoms. One of them had the other's cord wrapped around his neck and they couldn't fix it. Everything is going to be okay."**

Emily was calm as a cucumber and I was frantic. I sent Effy to tell everyone what was happening while I went with my wife to have our babies.

A half an hour later I was holding our sons. Emily was asleep in recovery and I brought everyone in to meet the boys. I decided to wait for Emily to wake up to tell everyone the names.

After everyone got their turn to hold and meet them, Emily was awake and ready to see them too.

"Naoms," she said in almost a whisper. "They're beautiful. Our babies are beautiful."

"**I know Ems. Would you like to see everyone? Maybe tell them the names. Katie is dying to know."**

"yeah, okay, That's fine. Bring them in. But tell them to being quiet okay? They're both asleep."

I did as I was told and quietly shuffled everyone in. I looked at Emily holding the boys and she smiled. I told everyone to come around to her left side.

"This is Maxim Grey Campbell."

Everyone said their hellos and let the name sink in. Katie said "Hello little Maxim, I'm auntie Katie. You're my beautiful little nephew." After everyone was done with their introductions I led them to her right and introduced our other son.

"And this little dude here is Nixon Cook Campbell."

Cook gasped and blushed. He knew I loved him, but not nearly enough to name on of my kids after him.

"Hey little cookie monster, I'm uncle Cook. We're going to be best mates."

Emily laughed at this. Then the big question. "How did you decide on the names?" Freddie asked.

"Well, Maxim has been my favorite name since I was 12 and Nixon has been Naomi's since she was 12 as well."

"Grey because well, it's Naomi's eye color first thing in the morning." I smiled and held Maxim close to my chest. He had my eyes, well the donor's eyes. But they were close enough. "And I chose Cook" I began "because he's like my big brother, I love him to the moon and back and I wanted my son to know the same."

Everyone smiled and looked at us like we were super heroes.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

After everyone had left it was just Emily and I. Maxim and Nixon were both fast asleep in their little plastic beds.

"Thank you" I said.

"For what?""For giving me everything I ever wanted in a life with you."

Emily kissed me. Not a kiss that was longing or needing but a kiss that told me everything Emily was feeling. A loving, caring, hopeful kiss.

"Get some sleep Ems. I'll be over on the little sofa."

"Don't think you're going to sleep on that ratty thing, you're sleeping right here next to me."

I carefully climbed into bed and soon enough sleep overtook both of us. It was peaceful.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, I know it's been a few days but I've been a bit busy. I'm going to go back a few years, maybe to the wedding and how that all played out. And to marsupial1974 Yes, everything with Sophia happened. The only thing that's different was Effy and Freddie never happened, and he never died. So, on we go!**

**I own nothing but a pack of smokes.**

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Six years earlier.

Katie was here 20 minutes late, as usual. Except today was a bit more important. She had the dress and she was also my hair and makeup person. Oh, did I mention it's my wedding day? Yeah, that's why I was so pissed of that Katie was late.

"Katie! Where the fuck were you?"

"Sorry, sorry! Effy was having problems with your soon to be wife. It's all sorted though, nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?

"Yes, now let's get you dressed."

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

"Effy! Effy! Where's my shoe?!"

That's how my morning started out, Naomi screaming about her running shoes at 5 am. Apparently she couldn't sleep and thought a run would help. She was due to get married in about 10 hours and she was nervous as ever.

"What if she decides not to show up, or what if I fall or cry or forget what to say Eff?"

"Everything is gonna be fine."

She took that and began getting dressed. I did her make up and Gina did her hair. She wore it up, letting little loose curls fall around her neck. The car arrived around 2:30 and we were off to the venue.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Emily decided that she wanted to get married in a church, even though it wasn't a completely legal ceremony, she wanted the next best thing. But since Emily decided on the wedding place, I chose the reception venue. She still doesn't know where it is yet though, and I want it to be a surprise. Katie and Effy have been taking things there for two days trying to get it set up. Cook Freddie and JJ carried the heavy stuff though, and they said it's all set up. I hope they're right though, because I want everything to be perfect.\

"Almost ready Blondie? You have to get up there soon and wait for ya bride." Cook said cheerily.

"Yeah Cook, you still up for walking me? Cause if not I'm sure I can find someone, maybe Kieran or Fred-"

"Fuckin hell Blondie, of course I'm walking you down the isle! I'll be damned if I don't!"

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Cook stood beside me fidgeting with Kieran, Freddie, JJ, then James following suit. Opposite me there was Katie, Effy, Panda, Karen, and Emily's friend Zoe. We were waiting for the music to being so that Rob and Emily could walk down the isle to me. There were compliments form everyone about my dress and hair and how beautiful I looked but I didn't hear any of them. I didn't care about anyone but Emily and what she thought.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

The music started and my dad walked up to me with his cheeky grin.

"You ready Emsy? If we leave Naomi waiting any longer she may think you changed your mind."

I smiled and nodded. He grabbed my arm and we began the walk. When I got to the end of the Isle I looked up to see Naomi looking at me. Tears filled in her eyes and I think I stopped breathing. Everyone stood up and Katie mouthed _BREATHE!_ I didn't realize how long it had been since fresh air hit my lungs but when it did I almost passed out.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

I looked at Emily in her dress and I almost fainted. She looked stunning. Her dress was strapless and hugged her body in all the proper places. I can't even begin to describe how beautiful she looked in this moment. If Cook wasn't holding me up, I may have actually fallen. When Rob gave her away to me, I pulled Emily into a hug and worked very hard not to take her right there. _Soon,_ I thought.

The ceremony began and we decided to write out own vows, but not use them for the ceremony. We were going to give them to each other on our honeymoon, and use the usual ones for everyone else. And I was damn well glad because my vows were too sappy and I would have cried while reading them to her.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Naomi and I were sitting at our table awaiting drinks from Cook, of course though we couldn't have a wedding without TEQUILAAAAAA! Most of the family and work friends left so it was mainly just the gang again. We partied hard, even though I said no drugs, I allowed spliff, and Naomi, Effy, Katie and I had a secret stash of MDMA since it was a party and all. We were leaving for the states in a few days and had things to sort out before we left. Naomi decided that she wanted to travel across every state via a Volkswagen Bus and I happily complied. It sounds like a great time!

"Attention everyone! I have something to say!" Naomi shouted.

"Thank you all for coming, now I know you'd like us to stay longer but I have a surprise for my fucking wife, ya hear? So I'm whisking her away and We'll see you all before we leave."

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

"Where are we going, Naoms?"

"It's a surprise, put on your blindfold unless, you don't want to go I mean.."

About a half an hour later I was walking down a really long road, still blindfolded and Naomi was leading the way.

"Take it off, now"

I stopped breathing for a second time that day. She had a wonderful get up done for us at the lake. There were Christmas lights and a little dance floor along with a tent and a full bar basically.

"Do you like it? I figured since we weren't leaving for a few days we'd have a mini honeymoon here."

"I love it, I love you. Thank you, for everything. I can't believe I married such an amazing woman."

"Well believe it, cause you're stuck with me forever."


End file.
